Sands of Fortune
by tellergirl
Summary: Set after Ardeth and Rebecca's wedding. They are all back in Cairo, and the books are still sought after. Jonathan meets his match. This story follows Sands of Time, which follows Sands of Fate.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns

Disclaimer:I own nothing from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns.

Sands of Fortune Part One 

Jonathan Carnahan leaned on the bar, sipping from his glass of scotch with a look of pure joy on his face.He and his family had ridden in from the desert only a few hours before, and the first thing he'd done was head to the bar.There was no sense in wasting time waiting for a bath when there were two women in the household who were bound to tie it up, was there?So he'd left his sisters to it, and come out for a bit of liquid refreshment.

Even covered in travel dust, his clothes rumpled from riding, he was a nice man to look at.His face held a look of perpetual humor, giving one the impression that he was never serious, which couldn't be further from the truth.Those who were close to him knew you could count on him when the chips were down.

He finished his drink, and reached into his jacket pocket for his wallet.He removed a few crumpled bills and laid them on the bar, turning for the door.As he stepped outside he saw something that made his eyes go wide with disbelief.The man he looked upon ducked into the throng of people that filled the marketplace, disappearing from view.Jonathan wasn't sure if he'd seen what he'd thought he'd seen.But he wasn't going to linger, he prepared to rush straight to Ardeth's to tell the others.As he turned to go he bumped into a lad, stumbling back from the impact.

"Watch where you're going, chap."Jonathan sputtered, furious.

The kid ducked in an apologetic bow.His face was covered by a hat, and Jonathan could not make out who it was as the lad sped off.Something made him pat his pocket and he cursed, realizing the Key that Rebecca had entrusted into his care was gone.He spun quickly, just catching a glimpse of the kid rounding a corner.Jonathan gave chase, vowing that no kid was going to get the best of someone as skilled at picking pockets as he was.

It was a short chase.The kid didn't realize that Jonathan had caught on to him, and had slowed after only going a short distance.Jonathan grabbed the kid by his arm, slamming him up against the wall as he reached into the kid's pockets.

"The first rule of thievery."Jonathan growled, his arm against the kid's throat."Don't stop running.Even if you're sure you got away with it, run some more.It pays to be sure."

"Let go of me!"

Jonathan closed his fingers around the Key with a grin of triumph, pulling it out and tucking it back where it belonged.His eyes narrowed, he proceeded to pull the kid in the direction of the house, lecturing the entire time.

"You shouldn't attempt to steal from a master, boy.What gave you the idea to steal from me?You should have gone for the wallet, I wouldn't have noticed as quickly.Why didn't you take the wallet?"

"I was told to take the box."The kid said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, really?Who told you to take it?"Jonathan demanded.

"I don't know, some man, he talked funny.He told me if I didn't do it he'd make sure I suffered."

By this point they had reached the door to Ardeth's home in Cairo.He didn't like the idea of bringing this urchin into Ardeth's home so soon after the man's wedding, but he didn't feel this attempt to steal the all-important Key should go unreported.He pushed the door open with one shoulder, dragging the struggling kid in after him.

"What is this?"Rebecca asked with alarm.

Jonathan stopped before his sister, shoving the kid before him.

"This kid tried to steal the Key.I was faster."

"Oh dear."Evy, also his sister, said with a sigh."I thought we'd have a little more time." 

"Well, we don't."Rick said with a scowl."Let's see the boy's face."

Jonathan pulled the hat from the kid's head, releasing a waterfall of glossy brown curls that fell clear down the back.He stood, stunned.

"You're a girl!"

"That should be glaringly obvious by now."She pointed out, straightening to her full height and staring at him with disdain.

She was stunning.If he'd had an unobstructed view of her face there would have been no way he would have mistaken her for a boy.Her skin was pale, like cream.Her eyes were a deep blue, fringed by lashes the same color as her hair.She was not overly tall; standing straight she came to his chin.She wore a shapeless robe that hid the rest of her from view.

"Who are you?"Ardeth demanded with his arms folded across his chest."What do you want with the Key?"

"I don't want it.I was told to retrieve it or suffer the consequences."

"Yeah, sure."Jonathan snorted, earning a cool look from the woman his still held by the arm."Who told you to retrieve it?"

'I didn't see his face."She said, jerking her arm free.

"What were the consequences?"Evy asked gently, for she had seen the lines of stress about the woman's eyes.

"I teach."She said simply, crossing her arms across her chest defensively."He threatened my babies."

"Amanda."Rick said slowly."You teach at the orphanage."

"How did you know that?"She demanded suspiciously.

"I've seen you, when I've met with the nuns."He replied, facing her fully."My name's Rick O'Connell."

"Oh.You and your wife donated the books."Amanda said, embarrassment tinting her cheeks red.

"Yes, we did."Evy said, looking at Amanda with sympathy."You didn't see who it was?"

"No.The first time he grabbed me from behind, held a knife to my throat.After that he only sent letters."

She pulled a wad of papers out of her pocket, thrusting them forward as if she could not wait to get rid of them.Rebecca handed them to Jonathan, taking the trembling hands of the girl in her own.

"You're safe now."Rebecca assured her, hating the look of panic in the girl's eyes."I can promise you that no harm will come to the children."

She looked back over her shoulder at Ardeth, who nodded.He already had men on their way to the orphanage.Not only would they keep an eye out, they'd check into the background of this woman as well.It did not hurt to be careful.Even though Rick seemed to know her, there was no way her would just take her at her word.Not when the fate of the world was at stake.

"How do we know she's telling the truth?"Jonathan demanded, unknowingly stating what Ardeth had been thinking."She could be trying to save her own neck."

Evy frowned at her brother; while Amanda sent him a glance so cold it could have frozen him even in the heat of the desert.He met her stare, one eyebrow raised as he waited for her response.

"Why would I lie?"Amanda asked.

"You steal."Jonathan pointed out.

"Jonathan, that's enough."Evy said sharply, appalled at his lack of manners.

"No, old Mum.I don't think it is."He replied, sending his sister a small smile."You feel sorry for her, which makes sense with you feeling all maternal right now.But when someone tries to steal the Key, I think we should be sure to get to the bottom of it, and quickly."

"He is right."Ardeth said, stepping forward to lay a hand on Evy's shoulder."Until we know she is telling the truth, she is not to leave this house."

"You can't keep me here!"Amanda protested, clenching her fists at her sides as two Medjai warriors flanked her on either side.

"We can call the authorities, if you prefer."Ardeth offered.

"Yeah, I think you'd rather stay here than in prison."Jonathan said with warning, his voice tinged with triumph.

So it came to be that Amanda was ensconced in a room in Ardeth's house with a guard at the door.She sat on the bed, frowning as her mind tried to come up with a way out of this.She had lied.While it was true she taught at the orphanage, she had not been forced to steal the box from Jonathan Carnahan.She taught at the orphanage in her spare time.When she was not there she worked at the Museum.It was there she had heard of the O'Connell family, and of their adventures at Hamunaptra.Hamunaptra was not spoken of directly to her.Being a woman had given her the advantage at the museum.They did not think she understood the whispered conversations they exchanged in Arabic, that she could not read ancient Egyptian.She'd kept her knowledge of both languages a secret, knowing she could learn more that way.

She paced the room, unable to sit.She'd gone for the box because she wanted gold, and she'd heard that the box was the way to Hamunaptra.She did not understand why the people downstairs had called it the Key, unless it unlocked the door to the treasure room?

She began to search the room, knowing she had to find a way out before anyone downstairs actually read the papers she'd thrust out at them.They were her written notes about Jonathan Carnahan's usual hangouts, mainly a list of drinking establishments.She smiled derisively.She'd expected him to be drunk, an easier mark.He'd surprised her, though.He'd also thrilled her, just a bit, when he'd had her up against the wall, and glowered down at her like an avenging god.She pulled the curtains open, her eyes widening when she realized they covered a balcony door.She opened the doors, stepping out onto the narrow balcony.Her eyes narrowed as she gauged the distance between the balcony and the ground, and she nodded with satisfaction.She could do it.

Downstairs:

"I told you she was lying."Jonathan said smugly as Evy looked up from the papers with an appalled expression."The little chit's been tracking me!"

"She told a convincing tale."Evy said defensively, shaking her head at her own gullibility.

"Indeed she did."Ardeth said with a scowl as he stepped into the room."Part of her story checked out, she does teach at the orphanage, but only in her spare time.The rest of the time she spends working at the Museum."

"Really."Rick said, his eyes narrowing.

"Her full name is Amanda Tarrington."

"My goodness."Evy said with surprise."She took over my position when I returned to England with Rick!"

"Then she probably has access to the same information you did."Rebecca said as she rested her chin in her hand as she read the papers handed to her.

"But many of those texts are in Arabic, or Ancient Egyptian.From what I understand, she cannot read either."Evy said with confusion.

"I bet she knows more than she lets on."Jonathan said as he walked to the stairwell."Why don't I bring her down and we can find out what she really knows."

Rick looked at Ardeth, his expression troubled.

"Do you think Jonathan saw who he thought he saw?"He asked, his voice low so as not to catch the attention of Rebecca and Evy, who were poring over the papers.

"I would not be surprised if it were.Hamunaptra has powers, he could have been spared."

"I'd like to know how."Rick said, his expression fierce."He was locked in that chamber, I couldn't get to him.When the city sank beneath the sand, I knew he was a goner."

His voice had risen, though he did not realize it.He looked up to see Evy and Rebecca staring at him.Evy's expression showed he knew exactly who his was speaking of.

"You're talking about Beni, aren't you?"She asked."Rick, I've told you that wasn't your fault.You tried to get him out."

"That's not what I meant."Rick said.

"Jonathan thinks that he saw him."Ardeth stated.

"But he's dead."Evy said dumbly, her expression blank.

"So was Imhotep, and Anck-su-namun."Rebecca pointed out, looking up as Jonathan came rushing down the stairs.

"She's gone.She went out over the balcony, used one of the sheets to climb down."He said, his breath coming in gasps as he relayed the story.

"She can't go far."Rick said with a grin."We know where she works.Petty soon we'll know where she lives."

"I'm going to the museum."Evy said with a scowl."I'm going to speak with the curator, find out what he knows about her." 

Evy and Rick left.Jonathan followed, muttering about checking the orphanage.Rebecca leaned back in her chair, meeting her husband's gaze with a grin.

"Now that we've got the place to ourselves…"She suggested, holding out her arms.

Ardeth bent and scooped her up in his arms, covering her lips with his as he carried her into the study, where he kicked the door shut behind them, shutting out the world.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Amanda entered the apartment, then stepped back in shock, dropping the bags she held.

"How did you get in here?"She demanded, looking around her flat wildly.

"Quite easily, my dear."Jonathan said, leaning back in the chair he sat on with a grin, his arms behind his head."Almost as easily as one picks a pocket."

"How did you find me?"

He watched her pick up her things, setting them inside the doorway before shutting it behind her.He had to say, he approved of this outfit much more than when she had attempted to disguise herself in a shapeless robe.He'd seen his sister wear similar outfits; an ankle length skirt, plain white blouse and a vest over that.But he didn't recall his sister ever looking quite as fetching.

"Once we determined your source of employment…"

"Damn."Amanda sighed, leaning back against the closed door and closing her eyes in disgust."I suppose I've lost that job now."

"Not necessarily, luv."Jonathan said, smiling inwardly when her eyes flew open to shoot him a glare."It all depends on what you can tell me about your motives."

"And if I choose to tell you nothing?"She asked defiantly, knowing that she was grasping at straws.

Jonathan rose, walking towards her casually as if he were in no hurry to reach her.He stopped before her, leaning against the wall with one arm on either side of her, trapping her effectively.He looked down on her with a serious expression that let her know he would accept nothing but the truth.

"You don't have a choice, luv."He said quietly, bringing up his hand to toy with a strand of her hair."If you don't, my brother-in-law is going to ensure that the orphanage will not take you back.My sister will talk to the curator at the museum.My new brother-in-law will ensure that you never have access to any dig site in Egypt.And I will walk you out the door and take you straight to the authorities."

Most of what he said was true, he thought to himself.If they chose to, they could make her life a living hell.

"Alright."She said, her voice heavy with defeat."I'll tell you why I wanted your little box."

"That's a girl."Jonathan smiled."I knew you'd see things my way.What is it you are looking for?"

"Gold."She said, looking up at him with a gleam in her eye."I want gold."


	2. Join Us

"You've got to be kidding me

Disclaimer:When anything that belongs to the creators of The Mummy or The Mummy Returns falls into my hands, I will shout it from the rooftops.

Join Us

"You've got to be kidding me."Evy sputtered."Gold?That's what she wants?"

"So she has no clue what dangers Hamunaptra truly holds."Rick said, his expression thoughtful.

"She only knows what she's overheard the curator discuss with Evy.She doesn't know the whole story."Jonathan added.

"So she's willing to completely ignore the possibility of danger just for gold?"Evy asked.

"Is that so hard to comprehend?"Jonathan replied in defense."You've ignored the threat of danger for knowledge.Some people have different objectives, that's all."

"He has a point."Rick agreed, earning a look of disbelief from his wife."You have risked your life for knowledge before.I remember someone trying to go back for the Book of Amon-Ra once."

"That's different!"

"Greed takes many forms."Ardeth said, laughing at the disgruntled expression on Evelyn's face."It takes a strong man to admit to it."

"So, what are we going to do about her?"Rebecca asked, her gaze taking in the sudden change in Jonathan's expression."Did you have an idea Jonathan?"

"Yes."He said, clearing his throat."I say we bring her into the fold."

"What?"Evy said, stunned."How can you even suggest that?"

"Well, old Mum, I was thinking we could keep a better eye on her if we keep her close.If we let her go off on her own, there's no telling what she could stir up."

"She'd stir up trouble."Rick said with a sigh."We all know what a woman can do when she chooses to go off on her own."

"Rick."Rebecca said mildly, watching Evy's face redden alarmingly."You may want to curb your tongue."

Jonathan watched his sister stomp out of the room.He did not envy Rick.He remembered when Evy was pregnant with Alex.The slightest thing could set off her temper.He turned his attention back to the discussion at hand.

"Can we trust her?"Rebecca asked, raising her gaze to Ardeth's.

"Probably not."Ardeth replied, pacing the room."We would have to keep her in our sight at all times."

"It won't be as bad as all that."Jonathan said optimistically."Rick learned to trust me after I took the Key from him, didn't he?"

Rick looked at his brother-in-law with amusement.The bastard had a point.

"I didn't have a choice."Rick said as he stood, knowing he had to appease his wife."You became family.You wouldn't steal from your brother, right brother?"  
"Exactly.If we make Amanda part of our team, she will be less likely to steal from us."Jonathan said with a glance at Rebecca.

"Alright."Ardeth said, laying his hand on his wife's shoulder."Go talk to her."

"Why would you be willing to trust me after I tried to steal from you?"Amanda asked.

She was trying to maintain her calm.She'd arrived home once again to find Jonathan stretched out comfortably on her sofa.She'd changed the locks, and he'd still found a way in.She didn't know whether to be furious or afraid.She wandered about her kitchen, using the task of brewing tea to settle her nerves.It didn't help that he was so bloody handsome.By normal standards his khaki pants and shirt would be considered casual, but he made them look elegant.Especially when he was draped across her sofa like he was prepared to set up camp.

"I didn't say we were going to trust you."Jonathan corrected, his eyebrow lifted."I said you could join us."

"Why would you want someone you can't trust on your team?"She asked, setting everything on a tray and carrying it into the living room.

"To keep an eye on you, of course."

Amusement lit his face when she set the tray down with a thud.That one had irritated her, though she was hiding it well. She sat in the chair opposite him and poured tea, the mundane action calming her nerves.She handed him a cup, jerking slightly when his fingers brushed over hers in the process.She raised her eyes to find his staring over the rim of his cup at her.She flushed because she could see he knew exactly what had made her jump.

"Touchy, luv?"He asked as she raised her cup to her lips for a sip.

"So what exactly am I getting into if I join up with you and your friends?"Amanda asked, deliberately ignoring his question.

"Well, now."Jonathan said with a grin that lit up his entire face, leaning forward."I hope you have all night.It's quite a story."

Three hours later:

"You expect me to believe all that?"Amanda asked, her eyes wide with amazement.

The funny thing was, she did believe all of it.He'd told the tale with just enough seriousness to make it real, but enough humor to keep it from being terrifying.She was terrified.The thought of supernatural battles being waged in modern times astounded her.But she was intrigued as well.

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not.It happened."Jonathan said simply."So, what do you say Amanda.Are you in?"


	3. Distrust and Tension

Disclaimer: I own Rebecca and Amanda at this point

Disclaimer:I own Rebecca and Amanda at this point.

Distrust and Tension 

Amanda walked across the library at a brisk pace, pushing the cart laden with books ahead of her.She stopped before the first row, sighing as she went back for the ladder.She set it against the A shelf carefully, taking an armful and beginning the climb up.She hated re-shelving books, but knew it was a necessary part of being a librarian.

"B….what are you doing here?"She muttered, turning to look over her shoulder at the distance spanning the shelves.She reached out teetering dangerously as she attempted to put the book on the opposite shelf.

"I wouldn't advise that."A clipped female voice stated from below."The consequences are not worth it, believe me."

Amanda was so startled that the book slipped from her fingers.She looked down to see Evelyn O'Connell catch the book, setting it on the cart before folding her arms across her chest.Amanda finished shelving the remaining books in her arms before returning to the ground.Evelyn's gaze was chilly, and Amanda squared her shoulders in preparation for a verbal battle.

"I do not agree that we should let you in on what we are doing."Evy said."But it would seem I've been outvoted."

"I understand you have reservations about me."Amanda began, halting when the other woman waved an arm in irritation.

"If your greed for gold in any way endangers my family, I will not hesitate to cut you out."Evy continued in a wintry voice."I find it thoroughly reprehensible that anyone could place such a high value on the search for gold."

"Does that opinion extend to your brother?"Amanda asked, arching an eyebrow as she too folded her arms across her chest.

'Jonathan?No, I-"

"Because I understand that it was his initial interest in gold that brought you to Hamunaptra."Amanda continued."So you must not think very highly of him then."

"I love my brother!"Evy said, outraged.

"And wasn't it your greed for knowledge that placed you and your family in danger not once, but twice?"

Evy clenched her hands at her sides, her jaw clenching in anger as she stared at the girl before her.This was not going the way she'd planned.She had come here to warn the girl, and get out.The tables had been turned, though.It was Evy herself on the defense, and she didn't like having her own words thrown back at her.Especially the ones about how she viewed her brother.

"You have a lot of nerve."Evy said, her voice low.

"So I've been told."Amanda said with a humorless grin."Let me tell you something.I'm not looking to excuse what I've done.I took a risk and I got caught.Now I face the consequences.But I will not be judged for the things I hope to have.It's not a crime to want to be rich.It's not a crime to want so much money you never have to worry about anything ever again.So don't look down your nose at me, Evelyn O'Connell, or I may just have to knock you off of that high horse you sit upon."

The two women stared at each other in silence, each measuring the other's resolve.Evy forced her clenched hands to relax, and her expression smoothed into an indifferent mask.

"My brother is very important to me."She said quietly."Hurt him, and I will hurt you.Understand?"

"Perfectly."Amanda said, her eyes narrowing as Evelyn O'Connell walked away.She let her breath out in a rush, turning back to her task with slightly shaking hands.

She wondered at that last comment Evelyn had made.How on earth could she possibly hurt Jonathan?

=====-----=====-----=====-----=====-----=====-----=====-----=====-----=====-----=====-----=====

Alex woke slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as the morning sun streamed through the window.He sat up with a yawn, turning to let his feet dangle over the edge of the bed as he stretched, relieving the stiffness sleep had caused.He stood slowly, stuffing his feet into the slippers that lay next to the bed without looking, for they were always there.He shrugged into the robe he pulled off the hook behind the door without looking also, which is why he did not see the man that hid behind it.

He made his way to the bathroom, noting that no one else seemed to be up yet.That was not unusual, for he was an early riser.He glanced at the closed door to the room their new guest occupied, curious.She had arrived late last night, and he could tell that his mother did not like her.Not that she said it out loud, but he could tell by the expression of distaste that crossed his mother's face.He'd seen it plenty of times when he'd misbehaved, or Uncle Jon had done something wild.

His morning rituals were completed quickly, and he returned to his room, whistling a cheerful tune that made Amanda glance at the doorway.She smiled as she heard the door to the room next to her close, knowing it was the young Alex that occupied the room.She hadn't expected anyone else to be up yet.She'd been up for quite some time, but had chose to remain in her room until the others were up and about.It wouldn't do to be caught wandering around by herself, they were already suspicious of her without giving them anything to justify it.

Alex took off his robe, and saw the man when he went to re-hang it.He didn't have time to do anything before the man was upon him, knocking him back upon the bed and holding a knife to the startled boy's throat.

"Where are the books?"Beni demanded, leaning into the boy's face menacingly.

"I don't know."Alex said, his words struggling past the pressure of the man's arm across his throat."I'm just a kid.Do you think they tell me anything?"

"Just like your father."Beni spat, his eyes narrowing."You think you know so much.I know you lie."

Beni brought up his hand to squeeze Alex's throat, cutting off the boy's flow of air.Alex struggled, his arm flailing out and catching a vase that stood on a bedside table, where it hit the carpet with a thud, but did not break.

In her own room, Amanda heard a thud from the room beside her.She stood, uncertain as to what caused it.She opened the door to her room, peering around the jamb to see that Alex's door was open a crack.She stepped out, a flash of movement catching her eye.She put her hand on the doorknob, pushing the door open further in time to see Alex's face turning an unhealthy shad of red as the man on top of him choked him.She gave a yell, flying across the room to land on the man's back, flailing with her fists as he jerked back, releasing his grip on Alex as he tried to defend himself from the banshee that was striking him.He swung out, catching her in the eye with his elbow but she held on, until he stumbled back into the door jamb, banging the back of her head into the wood.Her grip released as her vision darkened, and she heard the sound of rushing footsteps as the world winked out.

Rick was the first to reach the room.He had time to see the back of a man disappearing through the window before his gaze took in his wheezing son.He rushed to Alex, frantic as he examined the boy for damage.Alex was unable to speak past the burning in his throat, he could only point at the doorway as the others came rushing in.Evy nearly tripped, and she looked down to see Amanda crumpled in a heap on the floor, unconscious.

"What happened?"Jonathan demanded, kneeling beside the fallen woman.Seeing the lump on the back of her head he winced, knowing she was going to have a hell of a headache when she awakened.

"A man…he tried to kill me…she stopped him…hit head."Alex gasped as Evy gathered her into her arms, rocking him as Rick put his arms around them both.

"My god."Rebecca breathed, as Jonathan stood with Amanda gathered in his arms."I'll notify the guard.He'll get Ardeth."

Rebecca found the guard with a knife in his back.She knelt, feeling his neck for a pulse.She found one, faint, and she set to work quickly to help him.Deanari, Ardeth's grandmother, had taught her much of her healing arts in the month that they'd spent at the Medjai City.She knew she could help this man.

Ardeth walked in an hour later to a house that was in an uproar.His eyes automatically searched out his wife.When he did not see Rebecca, he grabbed the first person that walked past him by the shoulders, shaking that person as he spoke.

"Where is my wife?"He demanded.

"My lord, your wife is upstairs."The man replied, bowing his head as Ardeth focused on the face of one of the two gaurds left behind to guard his wife."She is tending to the wounds of our brother."

Ardeth took the stairs two at a time, not stopping until he stood in the doorway of his own room.The other guard was propped up in their bed, a white bandage wrapped around his chest.Rebecca leaned over him, holding his head as he sipped out of the teacup she held to his lips.Ardeth's eyes narrowed as he saw the blood that spattered his wife's arms, and he strode forward, concern etched on his features.Rebecca looked up to see his approach, and she gave him a weary smile.

"What has happened?"he asked, looking down at his man.

"Beni was here.He put a knife in Jolath's back, then tried to choke Alex."She told him, her voice choking up."If it hadn't been for Amanda, Alex would be dead."

"And if it were not for your wife, sir, I would be as well."Jolath whispered from the bed.

"Shh…"Rebecca said, tucking the blankets around the man."You should be resting.The tea will help you to do that shortly."

The man's eyes drifted shut.Ardeth took Rebecca's hands in his, pulling her to her feet gently as he led her to the door.She stepped into his arms, laying her head on his chest as Rick approached, a dangerous expression on his face.

"How's Alex?"Rebecca asked, to tired to raise her head.

"Sleeping.He drank that tea you gave him, he said it made his throat feel better."

"Good.I have to check on Amanda.She hasn't woken yet, has she?"Rebecca questioned, hugging Ardeth close before stepping away.

"No.Jonathan's still with her."Rick said, looking back over his shoulder."I owe her."

Rebecca went into Jonathan's room, closing the door behind her quietly and walking up to lay her hand on Jonathan's shoulder.Amanda lay beneath the covers where he had tucked her in.Her face was pale, and a bruise had formed around her right eye.It did not take away from her beauty, it made her appear even more fragile.

"She opened her eyes for a moment."Jonathan said, leaning his head against Rebecca's side as she placed her arm about his shoulders."She said she had a bloody headache."

"I still do."Amanda said, her voice weak.She opened her eyes to see Jonathan resting against Rebecca, and part of her melted at the fact that he needed comfort.The other part wanted to rip out the other woman's eyes, married or not.

"Do you feel any nausea?"Rebecca asked, stepping away from Jonathan to lay a hand on Amanda's forehead.

"No.Did he get away?"

"Yes."Rebecca answered gently, holding up her fingers in front of Amanda's eyes."How many fingers?"

"3.How's Alex?"

"He's fine.A little hoarse, but he'll recover."Rebecca said, satisfied that Amanda would be fine."He's resting, which is what you should do for today as well.Let me know if you need anything."

Rebecca walked to the door, turning back to look at Amanda.

"I owe you for what you did for Alex."Rebecca said quietly.

She left, leaving Jonathan to look down at Amanda with a bemused grin.

"What?"she asked when he continued to smile.

"Well, luv.I had entertained many ideas of how I'd get you in my bed.This, my dear, was not one of them."

Damn it if he didn't make her feel like laughing.

"Stop trying to make me feel better."She scolded, smiling up at him tiredly.

"You?I was trying to make me feel better."He said, rubbing his forehead tiredly."This day has barely started and it's already been a bloody fiasco.It was a mistake to get you involved."

"How so?"she asked, struggling to raise herself up on her elbows.

"You nearly got yourself killed."

"And if I hadn't been here, Alex would not be."Amanda pointed out."Maybe I was meant to be here for that one purpose."

"Maybe."Evy said from the doorway, startling both."I'm glad you were."

Amanda looked at Evy, noting the lines of strain around her eyes.Jonathan had told her Evy was expecting a child, she hoped the stress of today hadn't been too much for her.

"I still don't trust you."Evy continued."But I am grateful to you.I won't apologize for what I've said, but we can move forward from here."

"Agreed."Amanda said, smiling up at Evy and Jonathan."If you'll excuse me-"

She fell forward as she passed out, and would have toppled from the bed had Jonathan not been there to catch her.He lowered her back against the pillows, brushing her hair back from her face tenderly as he tucked her back in.Evy was shocked to note how tenderly he treated her, and she made a note to talk to Rebecca about the fact that her brother was showing quite a bit of concern for their new arrival.


	4. Let Me Guess

"I still say we burn the books

Disclaimer:At this period in my life, owning The Mummy or The Mummy Returns would be the fulfillment of my deepest, darkest fantasies.But since I don't, I can only dream.

Let me guess…we're going back?

"I still say we burn the books."Jonathan said, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"You can't!"Amanda began.

"No!"Evy said at the same time.

Both women looked at each other, surprised that they agreed on something.

"Bloody librarians."Jonathan muttered, his expression turning to one of innocence as both Evy and Amanda turned to glare at him."Well, seriously.They've caused enough trouble.Twice.I for one would not be sad to see them go."

"I do not believe they will burn."Ardeth said quietly, rising to his feet."But we can try."

Evy stepped forward, ready to protest.Rick's hand on her arm halted her, and she met his stare.

"Let them."He said fiercely, his stare intent."We almost lost our son because of those damn things.If burning them prevents that happening again, then let the damn things burn."

"Rick-"

Think of Alex.Think of our baby."Rick said, bringing up a hand to cup her cheek gently."Stop thinking like a historian."

Evy nodded, closing her eyes as Rick bent down to place a kiss on her lips.They stood there for a moment, taking comfort from the embrace.Both were thinking about their son, who was sleeping soundly thanks to Amanda foiling Beni's plan.Rick laid his hand against the slight round of Evy's stomach, resting his chin atop her head as he wondered about this new child.

Amanda looked back and saw the moment of tenderness pass between the couple, and her own eyes misted with tears.She turned blindly, bumping into Jonathan, sending them both off balance.His arms came around her to steady them both, and she looked up to find him staring down at her with a grin.That grin faded when he saw her tears, and changed to one of concern.

"What's wrong?"He asked, running his hands up and down her arms as if looking for damage."Does your head hurt?"

"No.They were just-" She broke off, nodding back towards the living room.

"Oh, they're kissing again."Jonathan said, exasperated."Hey do that all the time, it's nothing to get choked up about."

Amanda smiled.She wasn't going to explain how it had been more than kissing.He'd think she was crazy.She brought her hands up, pushing him back gently so she could continue out the door.In the courtyard Rebecca was just setting a lit torch to the books.They set afire with a whoosh.Amanda closed her eyes, unable to watch over 3000 years of history go up in smoke.

"Would you look at that."Jonathan said softly."Ardeth was right."

Amanda opened her eyes.The flames still burned, but the books were unaffected by their heat.Rebecca brought out a blanket, using it to smother the flames.Everyone stood and stared at the two books lying on the ground, seeing the smoke trailing up from their covers.

"Does this mean we go back to Hamunaptra?"Amanda asked, unsure.

"Not again."Jonathan groaned."Shouldn't we take the books as far away from that place as possible?"

"It wouldn't do any good."Rick said grimly."They raised Imhotep in London last time.I don't think it matters where it takes place, so long as they have the book, and his body."

"So what we need to figure out is where the body is."Amanda announced.

All eyes turned to her, making her the center of attention.

"We can't destroy the books."She continued, waving her arm at them."Could we destroy the body?"

"We'd have to figure out where it is."Rick said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully."Hamunaptra would be the most likely place to start."

"That's where Molnar took me last time."Rebecca added as she looked at Ardeth."He was prepared to start the ritual.Imhotep's body had to have been there."

"We know Molnar didn't leave with it."Jonathan joked.

Ardeth had beheaded Molnar for the dishonor brought to the Medjai by his actions, and for the kidnapping of Rebecca.

"So we return."Ardeth said with a frown."I would prefer it if you remained here Rebecca.Evy and Amanda as well."

"It is nice to know what you prefer."Rebecca said sweetly, belying the flash of anger in her emerald eyes as she walked from the room.

"How come nobody ever asks what I prefer?"Jonathan complained."I wouldn't mind remaining here too."

Amanda looked at him with an amused grin as the others began to return to the house.They were used to Jonathan's complaints and comments, and ignored him.

"You could stay."Amanda suggested, one eyebrow raised."But I have a feeling you'd be here by yourself.Then all those ways you've come up with to get me into your bed would go to waste."

Jonathan stepped forward, intrigued by the invitation he saw in her eyes.He brought up a hand to cup her face, his thumb brushing gently over the bruising around her eye.

"Does that mean I have a chance to get you into my bed?"Jonathan asked as he leaned down to brush his lips across her cheek.

"Maybe."Amanda replied, her heartbeat speeding up as his lips neared hers."If you stay here, you'll never know."

A loud crash sounded, startling the two apart.Jonathan cursed, the sound drowned out by Rick's loud cursing from the house.

Evy turned from the upstairs window where she and Rebecca had been watching, a frown on her pretty face.Rebecca quickly hid her smile when she saw her friend's expression, turning to begin packing her travel bag.

"I don't like it."Evy said with a scowl.

"What is it you don't like?"Rebecca asked, her tone pleasant."The fact that Jonathan's interested in someone, or is it the fact that it's Amanda?"

"I don't like that it's her."Evy said with a frustrated sigh."I don't trust her."

"She certainly came through yesterday morning."Rebecca pointed out.

"Yes, she did.Thank goodness."Evy agreed."That doesn't change the fact that she tried to steal from Jonathan."

"Not that this justifies anything, but Jonathan didn't used to be a completely upright and honest person."Rebecca said."Remember, it was him stealing the key from Rick in the first place that got you into this whole business to start with.Rick forgave him."

"You are the second person to point that out."Evy said irritably.

"Oh?"Rebecca asked with interest."Who was the first?"

"Amanda.I told her I thought it was terrible that anyone could lust for gold like that.She said that I must have a horrible opinion of Jonathan, because he has always wanted gold, just as she has.As if I'd have a horrible opinion of my brother!"

"Right.You've never judged him for his actions."

Evy eyed Rebecca narrowly, not sure if she cared for her tone.

"You've always had a soft spot for Jonathan."Evy accused, though there wasn't any anger in her words.

"Your parents always favored you."Rebecca said with a shrug."Not that you could help that, but someone had to stick up for Jonathan."

"You still do."Evy said with a grin."You've made your point.I'll try to be a little nicer to her.But I swear, if she hurts him…"

"We both get to kick her ass."Rebecca finished.

Evy left, and Rebecca resumed the chore of packing.She closed the case, leaning forward on it so her weight held the bag shut as she zipped it.As she rose a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, hands coming around to cup her breasts as she was pressed against a warm body.

"This may be our last chance to be by ourselves for awhile."Ardeth murmured against her ear.

"Then we should definitely take advantage."Rebecca smiled, turning to fit her body against his.

He pressed her back atop the bag she had packed, pressing against her so that she could feel his desire for her.Her head fell back as his lips burned a trail down her throat, and his fingers began the work of unbuttoning her blouse.

"European women wear too many clothes."Ardeth said with a grin as his fingers encountered the bra that she wore beneath the shirt.

"I can't make it too easy for you."She gasped as he nibbled through the thin material of the bra."Then again, maybe I should."

***********************************************************************

The next day:

Rick stood on the deck of the steam ship, leaning against the railing as he watched his wife and son walk towards him.He saw their heads close together as they pored over a book, not seeing the people swerving out of their path.He smiled; Alex was about to top his mother in height.

He glanced to the right as Ardeth stepped up beside him.He nodded a greeting.

"This is much better than the last time I rode one of these things."Rick said."It's a much better boat ride when it isn't on fire around you."

"Indeed."Ardeth said with a nod."We have secured the book."

"Alex has hidden ours."Rick stated."He has hiding places I haven't been able to find.No one else should be able to."

"Yes, and I found a passage I think we can use to counteract the Hom-Dai."Alex said, rolling his eyes when his father bent to kiss his mother."But it only works once Imhotep's been resurrected." 

"It will be nice to have something to fall back on if we cannot locate the body."Rick said, linking his arms around his wife's waist."Alex, can you make a copy of that page?Draw out the symbols?"

"Sure."

"Do that, then, and keep it on you.That way if we lose the book, we have the spell."

"Good idea, Dad."Alex said, impressed.'I'll do that, then give the key back to Uncle Jon."

*******************************************************************

Jonathan scowled when Rick slapped the reigns in his hands.Why did this always happen?

"I hate camels."

"I think they're kind of cute."Amanda said, patting her camel's head affectionately.

"You and my sister."Jonathan muttered as Evy approached, cooing at her own camel."Why can we never get horses?"

"Horses are more expensive."Rick said."That leaves more gold in your pocket for later."

"It would be worth being a bit poorer if it meant I didn't have to deal with one of these."

Jonathan helped Amanda up into the saddle, letting his hand linger on her calf as she situated herself.She grinned down at him from beneath the brim of a wide straw hat that was tied beneath her chin.Her hair was piled loosely beneath it, leaving her neck bare.If she were down on the ground beside him, he would bend and place his lips in that spot just above her collar…

His camel butted him, jolting him into awareness.He glared at the offending animal, getting nothing but a placid stare in return before he swung up into the saddle.He sighed; his gaze on Amanda's back as the journey across the sand began…

Later that night:

Amanda sat cross-legged beside the fire, sipping a cup of coffee contentedly as she stared into the flames.Now that the heat of the day had passed, the warmth of the coffee was a comfort.She was the only one still up; the others had gone to their tents as soon as dinner had been finished.Amanda had volunteered to clean up; after washing the plates with sand and storing everything away she had brewed the coffee, taking advantage of the quiet to enjoy a bit of alone time.

The ride had not been difficult.She had been on digs before, and was used to the pace.She smiled as she remembered Jonathan's complaints along the way.While the others had been annoyed, she had seen that his complaining kept their minds off their own discomforts, and broke up the monotony of the trip.She'd played along, knowing that he was doing it on purpose.

She wasn't sure what to make of Ardeth.He intimidated her.Though it had not been confirmed, she was convinced he was a Medjai.His bearing was regal, and it was obvious that he was used to being obeyed by all.Except for his wife.Rebecca listened to what he said nodded, then went about doing things in her own way.She'd seen them go head to head, the fiery redhead holding her ground as he towered over her.

Rick was easygoing, as long as you didn't cross him.His very presence was reassuring; he knew what he was doing and had the skills to defend them.He was also gorgeous, but she didn't think she should say so as long as Evy was around.Evy still looked at her with distrust, even though her words were polite.

Alex was a charmer.He'd rode beside her for a bit, talking her ear off about all sorts of information about ancient Egypt.Jonathan had accused his nephew of flirting with her, which had started a good-natured argument between the two.She'd shaken her head and rode ahead to join Rebecca, calling back that she would speak to the two of them when they decided to behave like gentlemen.

Amanda's solitude was broken when the subject of her thoughts sat beside her, holding aloft a bottle of brandy.

"Want a little pick up for your coffee, luv?"Jonathan asked.

He didn't wait for her response, tipping the bottle so that some of its contents poured into her coffee.He sat back, resting comfortably against one of the bags of cooking supplies.He stretched his legs out before him, tipping the bottle back without benefit of a glass.

"This has been the bloodiest damn day."He said with a sigh.

"Stop it."Amanda said softly."It's just the two of us now."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to pretend to be miserable so that I'll feel better."She teased."I saw what you were up to, Jonathan.You don't hate this as much as you pretend."

"Well, then."He replied, uncomfortable under her knowing gaze."What makes you think I'm pretending?"

"Because there's more to you than meets the eye, Jonathan Carnahan."Amanda replied, sipping her brandy-laced coffee.'You try to hide it, but there's a wonderful man inside you, I'm thinking."

"Do you always talk this much?"Jonathan asked irritably."I came out here to enjoy the stars.Instead I get you trying to tell me I'm something I'm not."

"If you want peace and quiet, Jonathan, you could always go back to your tent."Amanda suggested with a smile.

"Or I could do this."He said.

His hands slipped into her hair, tilting her face up as his mouth came down on hers.She melted instantly, the coffee cup slipping from her fingers unnoticed as fire raced through her.Her hands came up to his chest, fisting in the material of his shirt as her lips opened beneath his assault.

All Jonathan could think about was how sweet she tasted as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.Her hair felt like silk in his hands, and he ran his fingers through the strands as she arched up against him, straining to get closer as he pressed her back into the sand.

"I smell coffee."Rebecca said, sniffing appreciatively as she rounded the corner."Oh, dear."

Jonathan rolled onto his back, groaning aloud as Amanda sprang to her feet.Rebecca turned to go, Amanda's voice halting her.

"There's plenty of coffee, I was just going to my tent, goodnight!"Amanda babbled, rushing off.

"You're timing sucks, little sister."Jonathan said, glowering at Rebecca as she smothered a laugh.

"Now we're even, brother."Rebecca said as she poured herself a cup of coffee."I seem to recall you interrupting my first kiss with Ardeth."

"How do you know this was the first?"

Rebecca merely smiled, holding out her cup towards him.

"Quit sulking, and give me some of that."She said, indicating the brandy."Then you can tell me all about it."


	5. Arrival

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed…

Disclaimer:Nothing has changed….

Arrival 

"You're up already?"Evy asked with disbelief, stifling a yawn as she sat beside the fire."You've made breakfast?"

Amanda handed a steaming cup of tea over to Evy, who took a sip and closed her eyes in pure joy.She breathed in the scent of bacon, and opened her eyes to see a plate of bacon and biscuits in the hand that Amanda held out to her.

"Mmmm."Evy said with a grin as she took the plate, inhaling gratefully. "Maybe I could get to like you."

"I was hoping to bribe you with food."Amanda confessed with a wink."I thought it would take more than breakfast, though." 

"When she's pregnant, she thinks with her stomach."Rick said, assuming a pouty expression when she pulled her food out of his reach as he tried to take one of her biscuits."Wasn't there something in the vows about sharing?"

"Hey, food."Jonathan exclaimed."It's about time we had someone who can cook on one of these things."

"I can cook."Evy said defensively, noting the blush that took over Amanda's features when Jonathan sat cross legged beside her.

"Whatever."Rebecca snorted as she joined the group."You'd burn water, Evy.In fact, I'm pretty sure you have."

Ardeth smiled as her heard the banter passing between what had become his extended family.He looked at his wife, frowning when he saw the paleness of her features.She didn't think he'd heard her leave the tent early, didn't know he'd heard her become violently ill.She sat now, nibbling on a biscuit with little enthusiasm. He tugged on the braid she'd twisted her hair into, catching her smile as she turned to look at him.

"We've been followed from Cairo."He announced."I saw smoke from their fire this morning."

"Where?"Rick asked quietly.He wasn't surprised.

"Someone camps not far from here.I have sent some of my men to intercept."

"Then we should get going."Rick said, rising."We want a head start."

It did not take long to break camp.Amanda was loading her bag onto the camel when Jonathan stepped up to assist her.She let him finish the task, blushing when he turned to look at her.

"You're not going shy on me, are you now?"He teased as he stepped forward, laughing when the step back she took brought her up against the side of the camel.

"No."She replied defensively, her gaze focused on his left shoulder."I've never…I mean, I've don't usually…oh damn!"

She stood up on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his mouth.His hands closed over her shoulders but she stepped away quickly, a grin on her face.

"Now we won't spend the rest of the day wondering if it's going to happen again."She said, stuffing her hat down on her head quickly.

"You're wrong about that, my dear."Jonathan promised."It's not a matter of if.It's a matter of when." 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Beni lowered the binoculars down from his face, an evil grin playing across his face as he watched the small caravan make its way across the sand.They were going exactly where he wanted them.Soon he would have the books, and would raise Imhotep, as he had promised the dark god Anubis in return for his life being spared in the treasure chamber of Hamunaptra.He'd been a mere breath away from death as the scarabs had begun to feed, when he'd cried out for any god that would spare him.He'd gotten Anubis.

He'd saved Beni, but had not freed him from Hamunaptra, knowing someday he may need him to do his bidding.After the defeat of the Scorpion King Anubis had decided he needed a new champion.He'd wanted Imhotep, but the Hom-Dai prevented him from using him directly.He needed someone to raise him.When the O'Connells had raised the City of the Dead from the sands the second time, they had unknowingly granted Beni his freedom.He'd been told to take what he needed from the treasure room to finance his endeavor.His first attempt to raise Imhotep had failed.He'd used the wrong tool, Molnar, a man that had his own interests.It had been disheartening to watch how easily the Medjai batted him down.

He'd failed in Cairo as well.Now the O'Connells and the Medjai probably knew he was alive.He had not planned to kill the boy, just torture him to get the information he required.But the screaming virago that had jumped upon his back, beating against his head with her fists, had foiled that.He'd finally subdued her, but the rest of the household had been alerted by her screams.He smiled as his pictured O'Connell's outrage at the attack on his son.He'd waited a long time to get his revenge on the American.He blamed him for his current predicament, conveniently forgetting that Rick had done his best to get him out.

He raised the binoculars again, focusing on the one with the red hair.He'd gone for her first, thinking it best to use her to subdue the Medjai leader.She'd proven to be better suited to battle than he had thought, easily foiling the first plan.He dismissed the idea of using Evelyn O'Connell.He had learned through his sources that she was expecting a child, and even he would not sink so low as to harm a pregnant woman.He smiled as his view settled on the dark haired lovely that had attacked him so abruptly in Cairo.Anubis had promised him a reward…maybe she would do.If she died, so be it.But if not…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"I hate this place."Rick said, a scowl marring his handsome features as he stared down at the City of the Dead."Tell me why I haven't lined it with dynamite and blown it to bits?"

"Because we are usually running away from it so fast we don't have time to destroy it."Jonathan said grimly."But I don't see why we can't take the time now."

"I am starting to agree with that idea."Ardeth said seriously."If we can locate the body before anyone else, then we should consider that option."

Evy, Rebecca and Amanda exchanged horrified glances.Despite the danger that Hamunaptra represented, there were still many things the city had to tell them about ancient times.The historian within could not stomach the thought of destroying over 3000 years of history.

"Men."Amanda said to Evy quietly."No matter the country, or the culture, they all think alike."

Rebecca smothered a laugh.She had grown to like Amanda in the short time they'd been in the desert.She pulled her weight, and never complained.She could tell that Jonathan was completely enthralled by her, and she'd watched carefully, not certain if Amanda was using him to get in with the group or not.Amanda hid it well, but Rebecca could tell the feeling was mutual, that Amanda was just as smitten with Jonathan.

Later that day:

"So, where do we start?"Amanda asked, her gaze sweeping around the chamber with awe.

"Where does one hide a 3,000 year old corpse?"Jonathan asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully."Rick, you start lining the place with that dynamite.We can start looking."

"You can't mean that."Amanda said quietly.

"Last resort only."Rick said with a grin, even though you could see by his expression he would dearly love to blow Hamunaptra to smithereens.

Hours later Amanda wiped a layer of grime from her face, scowling at yet another passage.She'd lost count of the rooms they had searched.She leaned against the cool stone wall with a sigh, taking a moment to rest.She gasped as the wall that had been supporting her gaze way, causing her to tumble back into blackness…

"Where'd Amanda go?"Alex asked."She was here a minute ago."

"Probably looking for gold."Evy muttered, placing a hand against her aching back.

Amanda had landed in a pile of dust, sending up a cloud of the stuff.She coughed, covering her mouth and nose until the dust cleared.She stood slowly, brushing off her backside as she looked around.She sighed as she saw yet another corridor.She looked to the left, the right.There was only one way to go, so she headed in that direction.The corridor ended in a small chamber, and a gasp escaped her lips as she saw the body resting atop a slab in the center of the room.

She'd found him.


	6. Closure

Amanda approached the slab the body rested upon hesitantly

I still own nothing.Just in case you thought anything might have changed in the time fanfiction.net was down.

Closure.

Amanda approached the slab the body rested upon hesitantly. She had no real way of knowing that this was Imhotep, since she had not seen him before (or after).But something told her that this body was what they had been looking for.She stepped forward, raising her torch to get a better look, whirling around when she heard a noise in the doorway behind her.

"You scared me."She said, relief making her sag against the wall.

"Sorry, luv.When you went missing I thought I'd better come looking for you."Jonathan said, his gaze riveted on the table."You've found him."

"Is it he? I wasn't sure…"

"It's him."Jonathan said with a shudder of disgust."Come here.I don't want you anywhere near that thing."

His words trailed off at the sound of footsteps coming from the corridor behind him.He turned, relieved to see Rick followed by Ardeth.He stepped into the room, taking Amanda's hand in his and pulling her away from the table as Rick and Ardeth stared down at the body.

"Remember how Daniels said we could chop him up and sell him for firewood?"Rick asked, looking of at Jonathan.

"At the time the comment annoyed the hell out of me."Jonathan replied, remembering the taunting words of the American explorer."It sounds like a fine idea to me now."

"Help me carry him out."Rick said.

Ardeth, Rick and Jonathan each took some of the weight, Jonathan wincing at the feel of rotting flesh beneath his fingers.Amanda followed the men out, surprised when they took a passageway she had not seen on her way through the first time, one that led them out into a large chamber.The one that Imhotep had tried to sacrifice Evy in.

"Put him on the altar."Evy said, feeling it was somehow fitting that the end of Imhotep come on the altar he had tried to sacrifice her on.

Alex's gaze widened at the sight of the body.He'd seen it before, but it had been mobile.His fingers wrapped around the page he'd copied the spell upon, hoping he wouldn't have need of it.He was certain the spell would work, but he thought it could only be used after the creature had been awakened.He did not know if it would have an effect on the shell that housed its soul.

Rebecca saw Alex pull the paper out of his pocket, and open it up to read what was upon it.She laid her hand on his shoulder, meeting his gaze when he looked at her. 

"Try it."She suggested."If it doesn't work, we have nothing to lose.But if it does…"

Alex straightened as he held the paper up, preparing to read.The ancient words rolled off his tongue smoothly, as if he had been raised to speak it.He was halfway through the incantation when a shout rang out, startling him into silence.

"You cannot do this."Beni said, a triumphant expression on his face as he trained his rifle on the young O'Connell."I will resurrect him."

"Finish reading, Jonathan."Rebecca said quietly, stepping in front of the boy with her own weapon raised. 

"Well, Beni."Rick said, his voice filled with fury."I can see you have not changed."

"Oh, but I have.When Anubis spared my life he granted me the power to complete the task he set before me.You will not interfere this time, O'Connell."

Alex began to read again, raising his voice to be heard over the bellow of rage that came from Beni.Amanda raised the handheld crossbow she'd had strapped to her belt, aiming it at Beni with a smoothness that surprised Jonathan.Ardeth had drawn his sword, and Rick had his pistols aimed at the man as well.

Beni's finger tightened on the trigger, and Amanda fired.At the same time Rick fired both his pistols, and Ardeth let his sword fly from his hand.All struck Beni as his weapon fired, sending the bullet on a skewed path that endangered no one.His body fell heavily, his head rolling across the floor as a result of Ardeth sword slicing through his neck.

Alex finished reading the passage.A sighing wind blew through the room, swirling around the body that lay upon the altar.The body began to disintegrate into dust, creating a whirlwind of dust that hovered over the altar, until it disappeared into nothing.

"I'll never ground that boy again."Rick said with relief, turning to look at his son with pride.

"That's what you said after he resurrected me."Evy said with a grin, going to her husband for a hug."That didn't last."

Alex cried out when Rebecca fainted at his feet.Ardeth was at her side quickly, as were Amanda and Jonathan.Amanda reached out for Rebecca's wrist as Ardeth gathered her in his arms, feeling for a pulse.As she did so the leather band she always wore around her wrist shifted, showing a tattoo that caught Ardeth's eye.He filed it away in his memory for later, for now he would tend to his wife.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Back in Cairo.

"She carries your child."

Ardeth looked at his grandmother with surprise written on his handsome features.He'd not expected this.Once they'd returned to Cairo he'd confined his wife to her bed, much to her irritation, and sent for his grandmother.She was skilled in the healing arts, and he'd wanted to know what was wrong with his wife.He turned and saw Rebecca standing in the doorway and he frowned, hurrying to her side and taking her hands in his.

"You should be in bed."He scolded, the pleased look in his eye belying the tone of his words.

"I'm not dying, Ardeth."Rebecca teased, a laugh escaping when he suddenly hauled her into his arms.Her laugh was smothered when his lips came down on hers, and she wrapped her arms about his neck as she returned his kiss.

"I can see I am no longer needed."His grandmother said softly, smiling as she left the room.

Ardeth raised his head, looking down at his wife as a slow smile crossed his face.

"You look pleased with yourself."Rebecca murmured, framing his face in her hands.

"I am taking you home."He told her."I will not risk either of your lives on these wild adventures."

"You are not using this as an excuse to coop me up."Rebecca informed him, grinning when he gave her a frown he did not mean.

"I will just have to keep you in bed."He teased, lowering his lips to hers again."That is the only place you do not object to being kept."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Amanda was chafing at the bit.Hamunaptra had not yielded all that she had hoped.She'd found friends, though, and that was more than she'd expected to find.Then there was Jonathan…

She stepped out into the courtyard of Ardeth's home, sitting on a bench beneath a lovely tree.She'd gone to Hamunaptra looking for adventure, and had found it, had found more than she'd believed she would see.She'd also gone looking for gold.That she had not found, for when they'd left the confines of the city there had been a rumble, and the city had sank beneath the sand.The next morning there had been nothing to show that anything had ever been there, even the landmark that had led explorers to the area had been leveled.

She looked up to see Ardeth standing before her.She gasped, bringing her hand to her heart.

"You startled me."She said nervously, waving her hand at him.

He grabbed her hand, untying the band that covered the tattoo on her wrist.Amanda jerked her wrist back in reflex but he caught it, turning the tattoo up to catch the fading sunlight.The tattoo was the same one that adorned Rick's wrist, the mark of the Medjai.

"You still have not told us who you really are."Ardeth said softly."Where did you come by this mark?"

Amanda swallowed, knowing the time had come to finally tell the whole truth…


	7. Recriminations

"Hey, Dad, that looks like yours

Recriminations

"Hey, Dad, that looks like yours!"Alex exclaimed, pointing at the tattoo on Amanda's wrist.

Amanda self-consciously hid her hand behind her back.She realized what she was doing and put it in her pocket instead.She caught Jonathan's frown and she avoided his gaze, knowing he was not going to be happy with her.

"How did you come by that?"Rick asked, his expression one of interest tempered by suspicion.

"My father put it there."Amanda replied quietly, raising her gaze to Ardeth."He put it there so my brother would know who I was."

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed her statement.Jonathan felt his stomach clench, knowing she had lied to him yet again.He walked to the window, looking out as she stared after him helplessly.

"You're Ardeth sister?"Rebecca asked, tucking her arm through his in a show of support.

"How is that possible?"Evy demanded.She could see the hurt on her brother's face, and it made her angry.

"My mother was visiting relatives here in Cairo."Amanda answered."She met your father when she made inquiries about Hamunaptra.He warned her not to go."

She paused, her gaze going to Ardeth.

"They had an affair.She discovered she was pregnant on her return to England."

"This would have been after the death of my mother."Ardeth stated, squeezing Rebecca's hand when it slipped into his own.

"My mother wrote your father.I was three the first time she brought me to Cairo to see him.He offered marriage, but she refused.They were not in love."

"I remember him speaking of a woman."Ardeth admitted."He never mentioned you."

"Is Amanda your real name?"Jonathan asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Amanda winced at the coldness of his voice.

"It is the name my mother gaze me."She said with a sad smile."Father used to call me Lailah."

Ardeth was startled.His father had said that name on his deathbed.He'd assumed it was the name of he woman that had refused to marry him.He'd promised his father that he would tell her of his death, but he'd had no way to find her.

"He told me that if anything should happen to my mother I should come to him.If he was not alive, I was to come to you.Mother died just before I came to Cairo to work in the museum."

"That was 11 years ago."Evy pointed out."What took you so long?"

"It is not very easy to track down a Medjai warrior."Amanda replied wryly."That is why I stole the box from Jonathan.I knew it would get your attention."

"So it was never about gold for you."Evy said slowly.

"It was, to an extent.I needed the chance to learn about you, Ardeth."

Amanda saw Jonathan turn and exit the room.Her heart plummeted.She'd lost him.

"How do I know you are telling the truth this time?"Ardeth asked, his gaze holding hers.

"Because she is who she says she is."Denari, Ardeth's grandmother, said from the doorway."I knew she was here when you sent for me, grandson."

"Well, that's it then."Rebecca murmured, knowing that Denari could see what others could not.She'd predicted Rebecca's marriage to Ardeth, as well as the child she now carried.

"I don't expect acceptance."Amanda began, startled when Denari took both her hands in hers.

"You will get it."Denari promised.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jonathan sat at the bar with a scowl on his face, turning when Rebecca tapped him on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't be in here."He said, tossing back a drink and signaling the bartender for another.

"Neither should you."Rebecca said quietly."You should be talking to Amanda."

"Why?So she can bloody well lie to me again?"Jonathan asked irritably.

"She shouldn't have lied."Rebecca agreed, eyeing the half-empty bottle sitting before him.He'd had a lot to drink, yet was still amazingly steady."But she didn't know you.I think she was protecting herself."

Jonathan made a rude noise even as her words made its way into his brain.It was a small point, he thought with irritation, but it was a point.He filled his glass again, scowling when Rebecca signaled to the bartender to take the bottle away.

"You're raining on my party, little sister."

"It's a pity party."Rebecca replied without sympathy."I can't let you sit here drinking yourself into idiocy because you feel sorry for yourself.If you're mad at her, go tell her."

He finished his drink in silence, finally turning to look at her.

"You're meddling."He informed her.

Rebecca grinned at him as they stood.He put an arm around her as they headed for the door, squeezing her to him for a hug.

"Go talk to her."Rebecca said, reaching up to kiss his cheek as Ardeth walked up.

She watched him walk away, only a slight weave betraying his drunken state.Ardeth slid his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss against her brow as she leaned against him.

"I leave you alone for one minute and I return to find you kissing another man."Ardeth said mildly, the twinkle in his eyes betraying the fact that he was teasing her.

"Hmm…I guess you shouldn't be leaving me, then."Rebecca replied, tipping her head back to look up at him as they stepped into their house.

He lowered his lips to hers, pushing the door shut with his foot as her arms wrapped around him, pulling her close.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Amanda's eyes flew open at the sound of a thud in her living room.She'd returned to her own home earlier that evening, uncomfortable after Jonathan had left.Evy had given her the cold shoulder.Ardeth had accepted that she was his sister, but she felt unwelcome.Not that she could blame any of them.She'd been allowed to join the group under false pretenses. She'd lied twice.

She slid out of bed silently, padding across the carpet of her bedroom to listen at the door.She wasn't actually sure if she'd heard anything.She waited, and when she heard nothing further she relaxed.She opened the bedroom door, stepping out into the moonlit room.She peered around, relaxing further when she saw nothing.She shook herself, heading for the kitchen.Maybe a glass of wine would help her to sleep.

She rummaged around in her cabinets, coming up with a dusty bottle of scotch.Seeing it brought back the memory of the night Jonathan had kissed her beside the fire…she shook herself again, pouring an inch of the liquid into a tumbler, bringing it to her lips for a taste.

"I wouldn't mind a glass of that myself."

Amanda froze as his voice flowed over her.She should have known.He always managed to find his way into her apartment, no matter how many times she checked the locks.She turned to face him, seeing him leaning against the kitchen doorway.He straightened, walking toward her slowly, reaching out to take the glass from her suddenly nerveless fingers.He brought it up to his lips, tipping it back to take a taste before setting it on the counter.

"Couldn't sleep?"Jonathan asked softly, bringing up a hand to stroke her cheek gently."A guilty conscience will do that for you."

Amanda would have melted beneath his touch if it weren't for the dangerous edge of anger in his voice.He slid his hand back behind her head, tangling his fingers in her hair as he stepped forward.

"Jonathan."She began with a tremor in her voice as she brought her hands against his chest to put distance between them."I think-"

"Shut up, Amanda."Jonathan replied, trapping her hands between their bodies as he moved forward until she was pressed against the counter top.She could smell alcohol on his breath, and knew he'd had more than the sip he'd taken of hers.

His free hand slid up an arm left bare by the flimsy nightgown she wore, toying with the strap as the hand that was tangled in her hair pulled gently, tipping her head back.She was trapped by his stare, helpless as his lips lowered to hers.She could not control the moan that broke from her as fire rushed through her body, weakening her limbs and spinning her mind out of control.Her hands clutched at his shirt as his mouth ravaged hers until she was unable to think, only feel.

Jonathan stepped back abruptly, watching as she sagged against the counter, her breathing as ragged as his.He turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets, fighting the urge to touch her again.He couldn't look at her, or all would be lost.He'd meant only to talk to her, but seeing her in the small room wearing only a thin white gown, with her hair falling down her back in a riot of curls, had snapped his control.

Amanda was fighting her own battle as she watched him.She couldn't think, not while the taste of him still lingered on her lips.She ran her tongue over her swollen lip, tasting the hint of alcohol left behind.She slowly straightened, taking the nearly forgotten glass he'd left on the counter and tossing it back quickly, steeling herself as he turned to look at her again.

"I came here to talk to you."Jonathan said slowly, running his hand through his hair."I didn't mean to ravish you."

"You didn't."She said, smiling softly at him."I owe you an explanation."

"You do."He agreed."You'd better put on some clothes first."

"Good idea."

Amanda went into her bedroom.When she came out ten minutes later bundled in a robe that concealed her from view it was to find Jonathan stretched out on her sofa fast asleep.She sighed, pulling the blanket off the back of the sofa and spreading it over him.She turned back to her bedroom, even though she knew she would find no rest that night.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Jonathan stirred as the smell of coffee drifted in the air.He sniffed appreciatively, opening his eyes to a glaring sunlight.He swore, pulling the blanket up over his head as he tried to process where he was.He heard humming, female, coming from somewhere in the apartment.He groaned as he recalled the night before.He sat up just as she came into the room, looking disgustingly cheerful and well rested.

"Oh, you're up."Amanda said, startled."I wasn't making too much noise, was I?"

"No.I smelled coffee."Jonathan replied, his gaze going to the mug she held.

Amanda handed it over, amused by the hopeful gleam in his eye.She watched him as he took his first sip, smiling at his appearance.Sleeping on a sofa did not appear to disagree with him, he still looked dashing as ever.

"I made muffins too."She informed him."I'll be right back with one."

"Muffins."Jonathan mumbled.'How bloody early did she get up?"

She was back quickly, setting a plate down on the small table before him.He watched her, amused by her need to mother.She'd done it on their journey to Hamunaptra every time there'd been a meal.For someone who lied as easily as she breathed, she made sure to take care of those around her.He frowned, wondering if her care of others was only to her benefit.

Amanda caught the frown and stilled, sitting in a chair across from him.She knew she had to answer for what she'd told him.She waited for him to speak.

"So, what's your motive this time?"Jonathan asked, eyeing her above the rim of his coffee mug.

"I don't have a motive."Amanda said carefully, twisting the fold of her skirt in her fingers.

"You've lied to me, twice.The first time I understand.You had after all, stolen from me.I understand the need to save your neck better than most, I guess."

"When I came home and found you in my apartment that night, I didn't know you."Amanda pointed out."You frightened me.I wasn't about to tell you who I was."

"And after I convinced the others to let you join us?"

"How would it have looked if I'd told you then?"She asked, defensive.

"No worse than it looked finding out last night."Jonathan said with a scowl."Do you know how humiliating it was to have you show the others how right they'd been about you?That I'd been completely wrong to trust you?"

"I'm sorry."Amanda said softly, looking down at her hands.

"No."Jonathan said with finality."I'm sorry.You never trusted me."

"I do trust you."She protested, rising as he got to his feet."Jonathan-"

"Oh yeah."He said bitterly, stalking to the door."You trust me.Now that there isn't anything to hide."

The slam of the door struck her like a gunshot.Amanda sank to the floor, burying her face in her hands as sobs shook her body.


	8. Family

I started this story meaning to write something lighthearted and fun, fitting to Jonathan's personality

I started this story meaning to write something lighthearted and fun, fitting to Jonathan's personality.But he's informed me that there's more to him than meets the eye.That his priorities may have changed…so it's changed into a story of events that force Amanda to grow up, and Jonathan to prove that his priorities have changed.So bear with me.It's turning into more of a drama than an action adventure.=)

Family

Amanda threw her pen down with a disgruntled sigh, scowling at the text before her.Her eyes ached from deciphering the ancient language.She'd been working on the tome for hours.It was her last task before she left her job at the museum this week.She was leaving in search of the gold she'd told Jonathan she'd wanted at the beginning.It had been nearly 7 months since Jonathan had walked out her door, out of her life.She knew from Rebecca that he'd returned to England with the O'Connell family.She also knew that Evy had given birth to a daughter.Her name was Emma, and from the letters Alex had written her Amanda could tell that she was going to be doted on by the entire family.

Speaking of family…while she couldn't say that her relationship with Ardeth was close, there was a friendship between them.She saw him and Rebecca often.They were due to travel to the Medjai City this week.Their child was due in a month, and Ardeth wanted to be home before that happened.He'd asked her to go with them, and she'd agreed.Her apartment was packed up and what belongings she did not wish to keep she'd sold.She didn't want anything tying her down in Cairo.She planned to leave with the pack on her back, and money in her pocket.

She closed the book with a scowl, deciding to let her replacement finish the translation.She was free.

Two weeks later:

"I thought the baby wasn't due yet."Amanda said, wincing when Rebecca gripped her hand tightly as a contraction ripped through her.

"Tell that to the baby."Rebecca said with her teeth clenched against the pain.

"Can you walk?"

The answer to that question came when Rebecca doubled over in pain.Amanda looked around.She slid her arm abound Rebecca's waist, bearing most of her weight as she helped her to the shade provided by a tree.

"I knew this was a bad idea."Amanda muttered."We should have stayed at home."

Rebecca had wanted to go for a walk.They'd been in the Medjai City for two weeks now, and Rebecca had been complaining because Ardeth had done everything short of tying her to a chair to keep her within his sight.He'd had been called to a meeting of the council, and Rebecca had taken the opportunity to escape.She'd wanted a walk, and despite Amanda's protests had walked out the front door without a backward glance.Amanda had sighed and gone along.Someone had to keep an eye on her stubborn sister in law.

"Don't say it."Rebecca said, her breath coming in gasps.

"Don't say what?"

"Don't say 'I told you so'."Rebecca warned.

"Fine.I won't."Amanda sighed, looking around in exasperation."Why the hell did we walk so far out?"

There weren't buildings in sight anymore.There wasn't anything.They'd only walked for an hour, and Amanda didn't think they'd gone very far.After all, Rebecca couldn't walk very fast.But they'd gone further than she'd thought.

"Go for help."Rebecca said.

"Sure, and leave you here alone?Ardeth would have my head."Amanda laughed nervously."I'm not leaving you alone.When he discovers you're not at home he'll come find you."

"That could be hours!"

"We'll be fine."Amanda assured her."This giving birth thing can take all day.My mother told me it took her 18 hours to have me…"

…Two hours later:

"Goddamn."Amanda gasped, her eyes wide as saucers."It can see its head!"

Rebecca's wail cut off anything else she might have said.She was pushing…suddenly the head came free.Amanda's hands were filled with a mass of slippery baby.Rebecca gave one final push, and the baby slid into Amanda's waiting hands.She used her finger to gently clear the baby's windpipe, pleased when a choked cry was emitted.

"Thank god."Rebecca said, her voice weakened."What is it?"

"It's a boy."Amanda told her, blinking back tears as she wrapped the squalling infant in her shirt.

She handed the baby to Rebecca.The rest of the birth was over quickly.Amanda used Rebecca's own knife to cut the cord, wiping the blade on the grass when she was finished.She took off her skirt, cutting it open to form a sort of blanket to lie over Rebecca.She wiped her arm across her face, mindless to the fact that she wore only a thin camisole, and a slip.She sat back tiredly, smiling at the sight of Rebecca with her son in her arms.

"He's beautiful."Amanda said hesitantly.

"He will be once we get him cleaned up."Rebecca smiled.

Amanda tore a bit of material from her slip, wetting it with water from her canteen and handing it to Rebecca.

When Ardeth found them he couldn't believe his eyes.Rebecca lay back against Amanda's lap, her eyes closed in sleep and the baby cradled in her arms.His heart stopped for a moment, she was so still…

"She's fine."Amanda whispered when he knelt beside them."They both are."

The rest of the search party stood back, allowing Ardeth this time.He cradled Rebecca in his arms as Amanda rose, walking on shaky legs to the edge of the clearing.She was met and wrapped in a blanket by one of Ardeth's men.She smiled at him gratefully, missing the way he looked at her with admiration.She did not see what they saw, a brave woman that had brought a child into the world without help, and without knowledge.She ran a hand over her face, wincing at the stickiness of blood.

"Must you always do things the hard way?"Ardeth asked his exhausted wife, running a finger down her cheek tenderly.

"Always."Rebecca agreed, shifting the baby in her arms so Ardeth could look upon him."Say hello to your son."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"I am in your debt."

Amanda turned at the quietly spoken words.She met Ardeth's gaze, smiling at him tiredly.She'd had a bath and felt human again.

"No you're not."Amanda replied, covering a yawn."He's my nephew.Some day I will tell him how much HE owes me because I…"

Her words trailed off when he stepped forward, framing her face in his hands and kissing her forehead.

"I am in your debt, Lailah."

Tears filled her eyes as he turned and walked away.He'd called her Lailah, the name that her father, their father, had used for her.She knew then that he'd accepted her as his sister.She rubbed her hand across her eyes, dashing away the tears.Now was not the time to get sappy.

"We will have visitors."Ardeth told her, turning to look at her from the doorway."The O'Connell family should arrive tomorrow."

"Oh."Amanda replied, the color fading from her cheeks."I didn't think they'd travel with the baby."

"I do not believe that Rick could stop Evelyn from doing what she wants."Ardeth said, his teeth flashing as he grinned."We seem to both be unable to control our wives."

"Ardeth."She called, flushing when he turned back to her."Is he with them?"

"I do not know."

The next day:

"Wow.He's a greedy little sucker."Amanda said, laughing when the baby set to wailing when Rebecca pulled him away from his source of food.

"Yes, he is."Rebecca said with what Amanda decided was a maternal smile."Rather like his namesake, I think."

They'd named him Jonathan Ahmed.

"Here."Rebecca offered."Hold him."

"Oh, I couldn't."

"Sure you could.It will give me a chance to use the restroom."Rebecca insisted, placing the baby in her arms."Just hold him upright, against your shoulder.Pat his back a bit."

Amanda shifted the baby carefully so that he rested against her shoulder.She pat his back awkwardly, relaxing, as the baby didn't seem to have any objection to its position.She rubbed her cheek against the soft hair, closing her eyes as she snuggled the baby.

"Look who's here!"Rebecca said from the other room, pitching her voice a touch louder so that Amanda could hear.

Amanda's eyes sprang open as Alex bound into the room.She tilted her head back to look up at him.He'd definitely grown.Her stomach clenched as Rick walked in.He stepped up to her, eyeballing the baby she held against her shoulder.

"He doesn't have his mother's red hair, thank goodness."Rick said with a grin."Hopefully that means he won't have her temper."

"Watch it buddy."Amanda said mildly."His mother just walked in behind you."

Rick glanced over his shoulder to see Rebecca standing behind him with her arms folded across her chest.Evy walked in, Emma cradled in her arms.Emma was three months old now, if Amanda remembered correctly from Alex's letters.Rebecca came over and took her son, turning to introduce him to the room.

"His name is Jonathan Ahmed."Rebecca said, turning as Jonathan walked into the room."We'll 

We'll call him Ahmed, so it won't be confusing."

Amanda's stomach dropped.Rick saw her gaze dart around in panic, as if she were looking for an escape.He didn't miss the cold look his wife gave her, and he stepped forward with a warning glance.They'd talked on the way over, and decided that this was Jonathan's battle.She didn't need to fight it for him.He caught his wife's glance, shaking his head slightly as he took their daughter from her arms.

"Behave."He admonished quietly, so that only she could hear.

Amanda watched as Rebecca handed her son to the man she'd named him after.She used the opportunity to duck out of the room, stopping when she met Ardeth in the hall.

"Running?"He asked, raising an eyebrow as she shot her answer back over her shoulder.

"Yes!"

She was out the door in a flash.She knew it was cowardly, but she couldn't face him right now.She didn't know if she could ever face him again.

Jonathan had watched her bolt out of the room as Rebecca had handed him her son.She looked good.He'd nearly convinced himself that he'd forgotten how good she looked.He never had, of course.No amount of alcohol could make him forget her smile, how soft her skin was, the color of her hair.He dragged his attention back to what Rebecca was saying, ignoring the amusement in her eyes.

"You say Amanda delivered him?"Evy asked with disbelief.

"I don't know what I would've done if she hadn't been there."Rebecca said as she finished telling the story."She was amazing.We've had to turn away three suitors who wanted to marry her just for that.Then there are the ones who saw her in her underwear."

"What?Did you say she…marriage?"Jonathan sputtered, outraged.

"She used her shirt to wrap Ahmed in, and her skirt to cover me.She looked quite fetching in her slip."Rebecca continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Wow."Evy said."Just when you think the worst of her, she comes through in a pinch.It makes it very hard to hate her."

"You never hated her, Mum."Alex said, slinging an arm about her shoulders.

Jonathan handed the baby back, suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation.He walked out of the room, not admitting to himself that he was going to seek her out.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Amanda paced, as she had been doing for the past half hour.She'd locked herself into her room, unwilling to face any of the people downstairs.She felt guilty, and she'd convinced herself she'd been justified when she'd lied to them in Cairo.That was in Cairo.Now she knew she'd been wrong, but she didn't know how to go about making it right.The only person who did not seem to hold a grudge was Alex.

She froze at the knock on her door.She crept forward as the knob turned, halting when whoever was on the opposite side discovered it was locked.The knob jiggled, and Amanda jerked the door open, her gaze widening when she saw Evy standing there.

"Oh."

"I'm not who you were expecting, I'm sure."Evy said dryly."May I come in?"

Amanda nodded, stepping back as Evy closed the door behind her.Amanda braced herself for the lecture she expected, and deserved.She stiffened with surprise when Evy stepped forward, embracing her fiercely.

"You saved Rebecca's life."Evy said, her voice free of the censure Amanda had expected."I owe you."

"You're the second person who's said that this week."Amanda said with a shaky laugh, patting Evy's back awkwardly."You're not yelling at me."

"I've decided not to waste time being angry with you."Evy replied, stepping back to stare at Amanda appraisingly."You were protecting yourself.I just wish that Jonathan hadn't been hurt in the process."

"Me too."Amanda agreed, her voice soft."How has he been?"

"Miserable."Evy confided with a pleased glint in her eye."He's been trying to forget you.He's failing, I might add."

"I love him."Amanda blurted, shocking herself with the admission.Her gaze was stricken as she looked at Evy."I'm totally wrong for him."

"You may be totally right for him."Evy corrected.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jonathan watched as Amanda and Evy entered the room arm in arm.He glanced at Rick with a raised eyebrow, nodding to indicate the two.

"They're chummy all of a sudden."He muttered under his breath.

"That should make it easier for you."Rick said, ignoring the glare his brother in law shot him.Rick was enjoying this immensely.

"It might."Jonathan said, frustration making his voice hard."If I could get her alone long enough to talk to her.She keeps disappearing."

"Corner her while you can."Rick advised."She's got Emma.That means she can't run anywhere."

Jonathan looked over to see his niece in Amanda's arms. Something twisted inside him at the sight, and he knew he might as well give up the fight.

"Damn."He sighed.

Amanda felt someone sit on the couch beside her but she was too absorbed in cooing at the baby to look up.She assumed it was Evy, and spoke without thinking.

"She has Jonathan's eyes."

"That's what I've been telling everyone."Jonathan said, his lips very close to her ear.

Amanda froze as he reached around her to rub Emma's cheek, an action that brought him up against her back in a half-embrace. Rick tugged Evy along with him out of the room, taking the opportunity to get his wife alone while the baby was occupied. 

"We need to talk, you know."He said easily, leaving his arm comfortably draped over her shoulder while the baby clutched at his finger."You can't avoid me forever."

"We have nothing to say to each other."Amanda replied stiffly, fighting to keep her emotions out of her voice."Our conversation was finished 8 months ago."

"No it wasn't."Jonathan admitted."I walked away."

"All the more reason not to continue it now."Amanda told him.

She stood abruptly, taking care to cradle Emma gently as she glared down at him.He lounged back on the sofa, fighting to keep a smile off his face.Trust her to make this difficult…

Amanda turned and stalked out of the room.If she'd seen the grin that lit Jonathan's face on her departure she would have turned back around…and hit him.


	9. Courting

Disclaimer: The Mummy and The Mummy Returns plot and characters do not belong to me

THE MUMMY RETURNS COMES OUT ON DVD/VHS OCTOBER 2!!!!!!!!!(Time to do the happy dance!)

Disclaimer:The Mummy and The Mummy Returns plot and characters do not belong to me.

(I've been picturing how Jonathan might court a woman…I've had chills ever since.)

Courting

Amanda brushed her face in her sleep, trying to knock away whatever was tickling her nose.It didn't work.Instead the light touch continued across her cheek, down the side of her neck where it continued down along the line of the nightgown she wore.She opened her eyes; her sleepy gaze meeting Jonathan's amused stare.Still not completely awake and thinking she was dreaming she made no protest when he lowered his mouth to hers.

Jonathan buried his hands in her hair, as he tasted her lips, feeling her arms slide around his back as she arched up against him.He'd only intended to wake her with a small kiss, but the moment his lips had met hers all thought had fled.The memories of past kisses had been nowhere near to how it felt to hold her for real.

Amanda's sleep fogged brain began to register that this was really happening, that she wasn't dreaming as she had been since he'd left Cairo.He caught her lower lip in his teeth, dragging a moan from her as he bit her gently.He released her, but remained lying half-across her with his hands still buried in her hair as he looked down at her.

"Good morning, luv."

The fog sleep and his kiss had induced began to lift.She tried to shift out from beneath him but was trapped by the hold he had on her hair.He grinned down at her as temper began to flare in her eyes.

"What are you doing?"Amanda demanded.

"I brought you this."Jonathan replied, freeing one of his hands to pick up the flower he'd brought into the room with him. 

"Why?"She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes when he slowly brushed it across her lips.

"Why wouldn't I bring a beautiful woman flowers?"He teased, laying the flower on the pillow beside her head."It's time to get up, sleepyhead.I've arranged for us to spend time together."

"I don't think so…"

He smothered her protest with a kiss.

"Jonathan…"

He kissed her again, devouring her mouth with his.She was breathless when he released her.

"Are you going to do that every time I protest?"She asked, eyes fluttering closed as his lips trailed over her cheek.

"I have a notion to do it whenever I feel like it."He murmured against her ear, nipping lightly."Let me put it this way.If you don't spend the day with me outside of this room, I'm going to spend the day with you in this bed."

He pushed himself away from her, reluctantly.She watched him walk to the door.

"I'll see you downstairs in half an hour."

The door closed behind him, and Amanda pulled the blankets up over her head.Rethinking that decision, she tossed them back and scrambled out of bed.She had a feeling if she didn't do as he'd told her, he'd make good on his promise to return…

Jonathan looked at his watch for the fifth time.It had been 45 minutes, and there'd been no sign of her.This courting thing was going to be a pain in the ass, he could tell.He started for her room, raising his hand to knock on the door when it suddenly opened and she came running out.Smack into him.Her momentum carried them both into the wall behind him.Suddenly finding himself pinned between the wall and Amanda, Jonathan began to laugh.

"You're late."He teased, linking his hands around her waist.

"Get used to it."Amanda said with a laugh, trying to pull free of his grasp."I'm never on time in the mornings."

"Get used to it, hmmm?"Jonathan murmured, tightening his hold."Does that mean you plan on sticking around me?"

"For today.You didn't leave me much choice."Amanda demurred."Jonathan, what do you think you're doing?"

He dipped his head, brushing a light kiss across her lips.Though the contact was brief, it set a slow fire burning within her.

"Isn't it obvious, my dear?"He asked, releasing her.He caught her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips."I'm courting you."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Amanda walked into her bedroom, her jaw dropping with surprise when she saw that the room had been completely filled with flowers.The air was perfumed with their scent and she drew a deep breath, filling her senses with the smell.She threw herself down atop the bed, covering herself with the blooms as Rebecca walked in, her gasp alerting Amanda to her presence.

"My goodness."Rebecca said, her voice tinted with amusement."He certainly doesn't do things halfway, does he?"

"I don't believe so."Amanda replied, grinning up at her sister in law."It's been like this all week.First it was chocolates.I don't know how he transported 5 lbs across the desert, but he did it."

"So that's why the children have been following you around."Rebecca mused.

"Yes, I gave it to the children."Amanda confirmed."He had Denari make up that perfumed oil I like."

"Is that the jug?"Rebecca asked, nodding towards the large jar in the corner as she perched carefully on the side of the bed.

"Yes.Now it's flowers."Amanda said, picking up a handful and letting them fall on her stomach."If he's trying to get on my good side, it's working."

Rebecca smiled, knowing that Jonathan had closeted himself with Ardeth.She had a pretty good idea what the topic of discussion was.

"Do you love him?"Rebecca asked, her expression serious.

"Yes."Amanda said simply."I don't think I'm right for him, but I love him."

"Why don't you think you're right for him?"

"I've lied to him nearly the whole time I've known him.I stole from him.He has no reason to trust me."Amanda said, her good mood fleeing as she rose, pacing the room."His sister doesn't like me."

"She didn't like you."Evy corrected, stepping into the room."But I've revised my opinion."

"Why?"Amanda asked bluntly, folding her arms across her chest.

"You've saved my son.You helped my sister when she needed it most."Evy said, coming forward to take both Amanda's hands in hers."Now you're going to get drunk with me."

"I'm what?"Amanda asked, confused as Evy began to pull her to the doorway.

"Rick's got Emma.I'm free for the night."Evy said with glee."I need to celebrate."

"Denari's watching Ahmed."Rebecca added."So, let's go over to the home you were offered, Amanda.We can toast it in."

Hourslater…

"You didn't."Amanda said, her eyes wide as Rebecca nodded."Poor Jonathan!"

"Poor Jonathan?"Rebecca asked, annoyed."I was the one who's hair got dipped in ink!"

"You have to admit your revenge was a bit out of proportion to the crime."Evy said with a giggle as she poured refills.

"True."Rebecca admitted with a laugh."Having one's underpants flown from the flagpole may be a touch more humiliating."

Amanda could only shake her head at the stories she was being told.She'd drank a much as the other two had, but did not show the effects, much to their disgust.Evy had the giggles, which Rebecca, her voice mildly slurred, informed Amanda was normal.Evy had tried to defend herself, only to break into another fit of giggles.Amanda had shaken her head at both of them, and listened as Rebecca told yet another story.They were interrupted by a knock on the door.All three women's heads turned as the door opened, and Jonathan stuck his head inside.

"Am I interrupting?"He asked, ducking the pillow that Rebecca threw in his direction."Ladies!I come bearing a plea form your husbands!"

"And for what are they pleading?"Rebecca demanded, one eyebrow lifted.

"Your babies are crying, nonstop."Jonathan informed them, smirking when both Rebecca and Evy scrambled to their feet, worry on their faces.They were falling for it.

"You certainly know how to kill a party."Amanda commented as Evy and Rebecca left.

Jonathan stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him.Amanda heard the latch fall into place and she pushed her hair back from her face as she rose, looking across the room at him.Jonathan stepped forward, until he stood directly before her.He brought his hands up to her shoulders, lowering his head until his face was buried in the curve of her neck.He breathed in; pleased to note she smelled of the oil he'd given her.

"You smell divine."Jonathan murmured, brushing his lips against her soft skin.

"I should."Amanda said, her voice shaky as her hands clutched his arms."It was your gift."

"And how have you liked my gifts?"

"I've loved them."She replied, looking up at him as he raised his head to stare down at her.

"I have another one for you."Jonathan said softly.

"Jonathan-" Amanda began to protest as he reached into his pocket."You don't have to-"

"But I do."Jonathan said firmly, pulling a small box from his pocket.

Amanda's heart began to beat faster as her dropped to his knee, holding her hand in one of his as he gazed up at her.With his free hand he opened the box, showing a lovely gold band with a glittering ruby in the center.

"Will you marry me, Amanda?"


	10. Acceptance

Amanda's hand began to shake, and Jonathan's fingers tightened around hers

Amanda's hand began to shake, and Jonathan's fingers tightened around hers.She wanted to deny what had just happened because she couldn't believe it had just happened.She could not deny it though.He still knelt before her, his expression telling her that this was for real.

"Are you for once actually speechless?"He asked, swallowing against the lump that had formed in his throat.He hadn't expected the fear that was suddenly clawing at his gut.

"I can speak."Amanda said faintly."I think.This has never happened to me before."

"I can honestly say it hasn't happened to me either."Jonathan replied with a grin.She hadn't refused him.His confidence began to build, pushing down the fear that had began to rise."What do you say, luv?Are you willing to take me on?"

Evy and Rebecca had their ears pressed to the door.Anyone passing by would have thought them ridiculous, crouching outside Amanda's front door.Jonathan hadn't fooled them for a moment.Neither one planned to go anywhere until they had heard the outcome of his latest adventure.

"I've lied to you from the moment I've met you.Why would you want me?"Amanda asked, bewildered.

"I lie to everyone."Jonathan said, remembering he'd once said that to Evy."You're the first person I've ever been completely honest with from day one.You bring out the best in me, at least most of the time."

"I'm going to remember you said that."Amanda said, her eyes filling as she smiled down at him."I'll be sure to remind you that you said that after we have our first fight as a married couple."

Jonathan brought her hand to his lips and brushed a tender kiss across her knuckles.He released her hand long enough to remove the ring from its box and slip it onto her finger.He rose, framing her face in his hands as he did what he'd wanted to do the moment he walked into the room.He kissed her, long and hard.When it was finished he buried his face in her hair, taking a moment to recover from the surprising weakness he felt in his knees.Amanda wrapped her arms around him, the ring on her finger glinting in the light.She was for once able to ignore the glitter of gold, and concentrated instead on the man she held in her arms.

"This doesn't mean we can't still go looking for gold."Jonathan murmured against her ear.

"It wouldn't be the same if we did not."Amanda said with a grin, pulling back so she could look up at him.

A muffled giggle from the door alerted them to Evy and Rebecca's presence…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

So….I hope everyone liked this story.It didn't turn out the way I intended it to.I'm not sure if the Sands series will continue, though I will admit I have an idea forming.I've got a picture in my head of what Alex may look like, as he gets older.Hmm…


End file.
